1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an access method, and a terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently widely used are technologies for enabling a user to access a website based on a uniform resource locator (URL) included in a two-dimensional code image, such as a QR code (registered trademark), obtained by encoding the URL of the website and printing it on a medium, for example. The user captures the two-dimensional code image on the printed matter, thereby decoding the URL. Two-dimensional code images can encode more pieces of information than one-dimensional code images, such as conventional bar codes, do.
Japanese Patent No. 4859882, for example, discloses a service that enables a user to acquire a content by: providing the user with a card on which a two-dimensional code image containing a card ID and a URL of a website is printed; and causing the user to access the website with the information printed on the card. When the user accesses the URL acquired from the two-dimensional code image, the technology described in Japanese Patent No. 4859882 transmits device-specific information of a mobile phone terminal used to acquire the two-dimensional code image to a server together with the card ID, thereby performing authentication. Thus, the technology prevents unauthorized use of the two-dimensional code image.
In the example of using the two-dimensional code, however, users other than the user who possesses the medium can access the website and acquire the content using the same medium.
This causes a problem especially in a case where the user acquires the medium by purchase. Simply by purchasing one medium on which the two-dimensional code image is printed, for example, a plurality of users can access the website and acquire the content based on the two-dimensional code image. This problem is not solved by the technology described in Japanese Patent No. 4859882.
In view of the problem described above, there is a need to facilitate provision of information based on an image on a medium in units of a user.